User talk:Darkhand2k7
Hi, welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Crystal Song page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crystal Song (Talk) 08:39, December 26, 2009 RE: My Clan Your statements are very vague, and I have little idea of what you're talking about. I assume that you tried to create a clan in Dead Frontier's Clan Discussion forum, but it was deleted. I have no idea what you mean by "i was told to go to forums to post a note". Well, you probably do not meet the requirements to make a clan. You need to be at least level 25 or have a post count of 500. Also, your clan thread may have been improperly set up - you may have created a very vague, improper clan thread that lacks things like information and description about it, a backstory, a members list etc. I don't really know how to help you - I do not know what has happened and you did not explain what happened very well. Crystal Song (talk) 08:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Clans. When you want to type a new message for me, use the "Leave message" function on the top of the page. Do not edit a section being used for something else if your message is unrelated. It confuses readers. Getting to level 25 or having a 500 post count is not hard at all. After that, they are free to create their own clan, and if they do it well, they will not be bothered by others. Players should never have created their clans if they didn't meet the requirements in the first place, so in a way, it is their own fault that they are going to be deleted. Your clan website that you paid for is not going to help you keep your clan page here. Again, you should never have created your clan if you didn't meet the requirements. These improper clans shouldn't exist - a good 70% or so of such clans simply disband soon enough. They then cause a lot of problems for us here on the Wiki - we have to check out the clans individually and determine if they still exist, and delete them if they do not exist. In the meantime, the Wiki would be clogged up with noob clans that possibly didn't exist anymore. So we have to start now and we have to start "harshly". We are fine with small clans if they meet all the requirements, because they are properly set up and have a much better chance of success than improper clans do. We would like to encourage growth of clans, but if they lack a properly set up original post of their clan thread and if clan leaders are low levels, do you really expect people to take them seriously and know much about clans and the game? I have no idea what your clan's name is - your Wiki username cannot be found in DF. I cannot determine why exactly your clan was deleted, but it could possibly be because your original post of your clan was shoddily done. Deletion of your clan in Dead Frontier has nothing to do with the Wiki's purpose. The purpose of the Wiki is to document things about Dead Frontier, things that will stay for a long time, and not to protect your clan or anything like that. Improper clans are not things that will stay for a long time, and they do not deserve a place here. Crystal Song (talk) 01:49, December 30, 2009 (UTC)